vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seer
Seers are a type of witch specializing in the practice of divination. They seem to be gifted with divination, as they do not usually access it via spells like other witches therefore this makes them extremely rare. This being said, not all witches gifted with divination are called seers as the term "seer" is more of a titular name for the occupation of divining, but all seers are gifted with divination. Trained seers seem to have control over their visions and can call them at will, however there have been other witches who have had visions without specialized control as their abilities were not developed. Ruben Morris, Alexis, Ariane and Ivy are currently the only Notable seers so far, of which three of four are now deceased. Notable Seers *'Ruben Morris:' Ruben Morris was the seer hired by Marcel to help him and Rebekah Mikaelson find out the identity and history of Rebekah's host body. After discovering that the host body belongs to Eva Sinclair, Ruben attempted to kill Rebekah's host body with poison, not realizing Rebekah was possessing her, as he saw a chance to kill Eva before she started to kill and abduct young witches again for her sacrificial spell, and also to protect his own son. Overpowered by the two, Ruben's life was spared after being knocked unconscious. *'Alexis:' Alexis was a seer in the service of the vampire Lucien Castle. He used her for business practices such as predicting the stock market, as well as for foretelling potential threats. She was the one who foretold the prophecy of the Mikaelson Family's demise, which drew the Trinity and the Strix to New Orleans. She was killed via poisoning by the vampire Aurora just as she was about to reveal a new portion of her prophecy that would explicitly show the fall of Klaus Mikaelson. *'Ariane:' Ariane was a member of the Sisters, a coven loyal to the Strix vampire Aya. While not trained in the ways of a seer, she did possess a great enough talent for Aya to induct her into the Sisters. She foretold the prophecy hinting at the weapon capable of killing an Original by using Elijah's mind as a focus. Due to this, she gleaned all of the information in his mind, and he killed her to prevent her from revealing any of it. *'Ivy:' Ivy is the "Oracle of Jackson Square" and is claimed by Vincent to be the greatest seer in the city of New Orleans. Witches *'Bonnie Bennett:' Bonnie showed a notable affinity for divination that suggested she was gifted with it and used this ability to foresee the deaths of Damon's victims before it happened. She also was able to foresee Elena's future (with Damon) as she saw a crow (which was Damon's trademark symbol) on touching Elena at the night of the bonfire. Furthermore, she was able to know where hidden things were located without using a spell and was able to obtain images from Mason Lockwood's memory, which lead her to the moonstone's location. Bonnie also stated that she predicted Obama becoming President and Heath Ledger's death, but this might be coincidence. Bonnie initially identified herself as psychic, but this could simply be because she did not know the proper witch-term for her gifts. *'Sabine Laurent:' Sophie stated that Sabine had visions from time to time, and even considered it dramatic; however, Sabine indeed received a vision about Hayley's baby, Hope. She foretold Hope as bringing death to all witches (probably the witches of New Orleans). It is however important to note that Céleste Dubois was possessing Sabine's body, thus whether or not this was divination or a ploy to move against the Mikaelsons is currently unknown. *'Davina Claire:' Davina possessed this ability briefly due to the unfinished Harvest Ritual and the enormous magic that flowed through her. Due to this connection of Ancestral Magic, she was able to use it to spy on every single Witch in New Orleans that used Ancestral Magic wherever they were. This was how Marcel was able to keep the witches under subjugation, as Davina made it known to him every time Ancestral Magic was used and what witch was using it. Furthermore, to a certain extent, she was able to see images of people, specifically the coming of Céleste, before it happened. However, since she wasn't trained in divination or even meant to have this power she wasn't able to control the visions. After she was sacrificed and and resurrected from the Harvest, she has since not displayed this ability. *'Josephine LaRue:' Josephine, as Regent, has also demonstrated this ability once. She peered into Hayley's future and predicted one of two things, the coming of Dahlia and/or the misfortunes that would befall Hayley, though specifically which, remains unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Divination:' This is the ability to analyze patterns and use this to uncover history (past) or to foretell the future usually through visions. Seers have been shown to exhibit divination in all its variations; clairvoyance, psychometry, intuition, and premonitions. With the Notable seers especially Alexis and Ariane, prophecies usually manifested as cryptic riddles, though it was noted that visions become more and more precise as the event in question drew closer. In other seers or witches that have been shown gifted in divination, the visions could appear direct or indirect depending on the context. It is usually initiated by making some form of a connection with their subject, this could be physical contact or being in the same environment or having history with the subject. Alexis did this via having them feed on her blood, Ariane did this by viewing the entire of her subject's history, using water as a conductor, Bonnie usually did this by touch or via dreams. Prophecies Céleste's Prophecy Céleste Dubois, possessing the witch Sabine Laurent, originally foretold of this in Tangled Up In Blue, in relation to the conception and birth of Hope Mikaelson; "the child will destroy us all." While some witches believed Sabine's visions to be dramatic but real, others believed her to be a charlatan. However, Ivy reveals the truth behind this forecast, which dates back to 1718 when an unnamed, powerful seer forecasted the destruction of the supernatural communities of New Orleans, in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. The destruction would follow seven signs: "and ye shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies, fire across the water, monsoons from the sea, and death of all firstborns." Alexis' Prophecy Otherwise known as the Prophecy, Alexis', a cipher witch for Lucien Castle, forecast referred to a series of visions she received that predicted the imminent destruction of Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah Mikaelson, and their sirelines by "the Beast." Trivia * There have only been four notable "seers": Ruben Morris, Alexis, Ariane and Ivy. * Seers, unlike regular witches, seem gifted in divination and have a deep connection with their gifts. * Not all witches have a gift or affinity for divination else there'd be nothing special or rare about seers. * The term "seer" seems more like a titular one or rather an occupation than simply a gift, however every witch that has been called "seer" has been said to be gifted in the art. * Trained seers like Alexis seem to have more control over their abilities, while untrained seers like Ariane do not have as much control. * Both Ariane and Alexis worked for vampires and are now deceased. References See also Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Groups